Presently, the power-to-weight ratio of internal combustion engines can be improved using artificial aspiration to supplement the engine air intake manifold pressure. Traditional artificial aspiration methods include driving components directly from the engine or from exhaust pressure. When the engine is operating at low speeds or the exhaust temperature is not at design temperature, there may be insufficient artificial aspiration to operate the engine efficiently. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for improved artificial aspiration methods and systems.